


Wade's Crush

by elel90



Series: Deeper Than Blood [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elel90/pseuds/elel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade needs your help and he doesn't want your friends to know. Can you help him without raising the suspicion of Mark, Jack, and Bob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse all of the typos. I couldn't edit this on the computer. Hope you enjoy. All feedback is appreciated! Prompts are also accepted. Thanks to everyone that has left kudos and comments on the other stories in this series. I really appreciate it!

One day, during lunch, Wade came up to you while you were getting a drink of water. “Y/n, can we talk later? Like, after school? I can just go with you to your house?”  
“Umm.. can’t we just talk now?”  
“It’d be better if we talk later.” He kept his voice low and looked sheepishly around them, making sure no one was listening. You didn’t think anyone cared.  
“Sure, Wade. We can talk after school.”  
Later that day, Jack, Bob, and Mark were confused when Wade didn’t get off with them at their stop. “I’m going to y/n’s house! We have to do something. Umm.. for school. See you tomorrow!” You would have laughed at his lack of skills when it comes to being discreet if you weren’t terrified about what Wade needed to tell you.  
As they got off, you lightly punched him on the arm. “ Smooth, Wade. You really have a knack for drawing attention to yourself.”  
“Do you think they know something?”  
You rolled your eyes. The two of you sat in silence for the final minute of the ride.  
When you got in, you took Wade to your bedroom. Your family was all out for another hour or so, giving you and Wade time to talk.  
“Ok, dude, what’s going on? Are you sick? Are you moving? Are you failing a class, and they’re going to make you transfer to another school?”  
“Umm… Promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Mark.”  
“Yeah, of course. Your secret is safe with me.”  
“You can’t tell anyone.”  
“I know what a secret means Wade. I mean it, I won’t say anything.”  
“”I have a crush.” Wade muttered.  
You bit your lip. You should be relieved, but you were oddly disappointed. “Oh. Well, who is she?”  
“You aren’t going to tease me?”  
“I mean, maybe another time, but not right now. I can just wait until you two are married.”  
“Shut up. “  
“Ok, I’m sorry. Seriously, who is she? I do want to know.”  
Wade hesitated for a moment.  
“Her name is Molly. She’s in my math class. I want to tell her that I like her, and ask her to be my girlfriend.  
He continued. “I need your help. You’re better with words than I am. Can you write me something for her?”  
“Why don’t you just do it? It’d be more sincere coming from you. I don’t even know her.”  
“I tried. I couldn’t get the words out. I kept overthinking it.”  
You sighed, but the desperate look in Wade’s eyes told you you should help him.  
“Ok, I’lll help you. But I’m not writing it. I’ll help you write it.”  
You had Wade sit at your desk.  
“What do you like about Molly?”  
“I like that she’s funny, she is really nice, and that she laughs at my jokes.”  
“She laughs at your jokes? That’s a miracle!” Wade glared at you. “Sorry! I am just trying to ease your nerves. Relax. You know I think you’re funny.”  
“What else do you like about her?”  
“Umm… she’s pretty. I mean, she has the four most important qualities. What else could I ask for?”  
“Good point. Ok, well, take what you just said to me, and put that into your letter. Don’t think too much. “  
Wade looked at you with a great deal of doubt, but sighed. He began to write what he said, and handed it to you. You read it out loud. “ ‘Molly, you are pretty, nice, and funny. Will you be my girlfriend?’ ” You faked tears in your eyes. “Aww… I told you you could do it.”  
Wade tried to groan, but he couldn’t hide his smile. You handed it back to him. “Don’t forget to put your name on it! Not that you need to if you are going to hand it to her.” You handed it to Wade. His eyes went wide. “Wait, I have to give it to her. Can’t I just stuff it in her locker or have someone else give it to her?”  
“No, because things don’t end well when people do things like that.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I watch TV. Now, you’re going to give it to her in person tomorrow.”  
Wade nodded. “Ok. Thanks for your help. And thanks for agreeing not to tell Mark, Bob, and Jack.  
“No problem. Just try not to be so obvious tomorrow. Or else they’re going to be getting us both to spill the secret.”  
“Ok, I’ll try. I can be cool and collected. Cool as a cucumber. Cool as an ice cube.”  
You rolled your eyes. You knew you were in for a long day tomorrow.  
The next day, Wade was a nervous wreck and barely talked on the bus. The guys knew something was up. “Ok, what’s going on? You haven’t made a pun all morning.”  
“I’m fine!” The bus stopped at that moment. As they got off, when the guys tried to talk to Wade, he quickly said, “Just remembered. Have to talk to my teacher. About the project. Bye. “Wade bolted. They all turned to you.  
“Wow, Wade’s been acting really weird lately, huh? It’s a shame none of us know what’s going on. Look at the time, time to get to homeroom. Did you do your grammar homework Jack?”  
You quickly started to walk away, but they guys caught up with you, and started to tickle you. You dropped your backpack and giggled.  
“Cut it out. I promised I wouldn’t say anything.”  
You grabbed the bag and ran.  
Jack questioned you every time he went up to throw something away in Language Arts. Every time that Bob saw you in the hallway, he poked you and tried to get you to admit something about Wade.  
In Science, Jack kept guessing each possibility of what was going on. You wondered why he didn’t guess crushes, but maybe the idea of Wade having a crush on someone was just too out there for him.  
Finally, lunch came. As the boys sat at the table, you and Wade snuck over to the fountain.  
“Molly gets a juice from the vending machine every day. AS soon as I see her at the machine, I’ll go over. That way, her friends won’t be around.” He was starting to sound a bit more confident.  
“Ok, sounds good.”  
“Can you go with me?”  
“Sure, buddy.”  
You patted the poor dude on the shoulder.  
You went back outside with Wade and sat down at the lunch table and watched Molly.  
Of course, that’s when Jack grabbed the letter. “Hey, give that back!”  
Just then, Molly got up from her table.  
Wade leaped at Jack before Jack could read it, and grabbed the letter from him and went towards the vending machine. You followed him as Jack, Mark, and Bob looked suspiciously at Wade and you, but didn’t follow you. Wade got to the machine as Molly was putting her dollar in. You reached him and pat his back. “ You got this.”  
Molly reached down for her drink.  
Unfortunately, panic set in. Before she turned around, Wade hastily shoved the letter into your hands and ran, and left you there as Molly turned around and saw you.  
“Umm.. hi.” You were really put off guard, and nervous around Molly, since you have never actually met her before.  
“Are you here for the machine or did you want to talk to me?”  
“Umm.. this is for you. It’s from.. bye.”  
You rushed over to the table where Wade was now shaking at the table.  
“What’d you do to Wade over at the vending machine?I think he’s going to pass out or have a stroke.”  
“Wade, I help you out and you put me in an awkard situation.  
“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! I panicked. I am so stupid.”  
“Excuse me.”  
You looked up and saw Molly. Wade was still shaking. Realization came across Jack, Bob, and Mark’s faces, and then was replaced with grins when they put two and two together.  
“Can I talk to you?” she said to you.  
You glared at Wade, but you were now calmed down enough that you could probably not be a stammering fool while talking to this person you didn’t know.  
You and Molly went away from the table and hid near the corner.  
“So I got your letter.”  
A sudden realization hit you. Wade forgot to put his name on the thing.  
“It was sweet, but I can’t go out with you. I like someone else.”  
“No, you got the wrong idea. My friend likes you. Wade. The one who is shaking at the table.”  
She stopped looking uncomfortable, and smiled. “Really? Wade likes me? I like him too.”  
You felt so relieved. “That’s awesome! Now you can go tell him.”  
She looked away nervously. “ No, I can’t! I’m too nervous. If I write him a letter, can you give it to him for me?”  
You have had enough of all of this. You gently grabbed Molly and pulled her to the table with your friends.  
“Wade, Molly likes you back. Molly, Wade likes you. Now go talk and eat and let me eat my lunch.”  
Molly went over to Wade, and pulled him along with her. They ran off to a different part of the cafeteria and seemed really happy.  
You sighed, but smiled despite yourself. The rest of your friends laughed at you.  
You then heard someone chuckle behind you. You looked around to see Danny, a kid you know through Mark.  
“That was some great matchmaking Cupid?” he winked at you and then turned back around to eat his lunch.  
You blushed, and turned back to your friends.  
“So, video games huh?” Your friends rolled their eyes, as you started talking about your new game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
